


What He Doesn't Know

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Embarrassment, F/M, Gags, Kneeling, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Tags from here onwards are mentioned, and i think thats it for mentioned tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: By the Force does she want to do things to him.





	What He Doesn't Know

By the Force does she want to do things to him.

Bodhi always looked soft, from the moment she met him, to now, and to every moment in between. Even when he was pressed in the pilot seat, zooming off into light speed after rescuing them all from certain doom. Even when he was focused on fixing K-2SO, plugging and unplugging wires, swearing when he got his finger caught in between two plates of metal.

Bodhi was soft, always was and probably always would be. And by the Force did it make her want to do things to him,

She wanted to pull his soft hair, pinch his soft cheeks, bite his soft skin. What noises would he make? He already made plenty - little whispers while he worked, tiny grunts when the landing wasn't quite smooth- but  _ she  _ wanted to be the one to cause them. 

Thinking to herself now, one hand beneath the belt, the other behind her head, she twisted one wrist and sighed. Everything in her room sparked her further; her desk, her chair, her door, her floor, her boots.

And yes, she did mean  _ her _ stuff in  _ her _ room. Seeing him surrounded by her was enough to get her going, let alone what else she could imagine. Ropes, maybe. A blindfold. 

A gag, some toys- maybe not a gag, she wanted to hear him sing. Something told her that when she would press against his back, pushing the toy further into him, he’d try to hold back and keep himself from embarrassing himself. 

She ran a hand down her thigh.

He’d look so pretty beneath her, his cock trapped between his stomach and the harsh carpet, his back marked with her teeth and tongue. He’d whine - loud and desperate, and she’d lean down to press another little bite into his shoulder, then he’d moan when she twisted her wrist.

Something told her that he’d love to kneel before her, his hands gripping the flesh of his thighs. 

Oh god, he was going to kill her, even if he didn't know it yet. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom, but have been interested in it for a while now. I'm still not used to writing smut lmao
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks if you enjoyed it!


End file.
